HEAVEN
by SnowyWolfe
Summary: This is a drabble about Sasuke and Ino's lives. It might actually turn into a full fledged story, but for now it's only giving you that feel of what their relationship is like. Please tell me which one you liked best after each drabble. Thank you!


HEAVEN

CHAPTER ONE: Guess who

Drabble (1): Sasuke wants Ino's hand in marriage very badly, after asking for her father's blessing, Inoichi decides that Sasuke is going have to prove that he truly loves her.

"Absolutely not. Inoichi you can see that the young man loves her." Ino's mother protested as Sasuke carried 4 barrels on his shoulders up the hill, the sun blazed dramatically. Sasuke's mind was strangely focused on one goal, getting up that hill without a single drop missing, the mission seemed unfair at first, but so far he had done very well. After a few prayers, he made it half way up, feeling the pressure increase and the sun's raw oven-like heat come upon him. Sasuke hadn't taken off his shirt, it would prove to be too weak, he wanted to show that he wanted her love first and foremost.

"You know what, Inoichi, you've gone too far. I'm recording this, when Ino comes back, she'll see this--I guarantee you." Ino's mother said in a vain attempt for him to change his mind.

"She'll be more than happy, love." He smiled to her, "You know, your father did the same to me, and my father did the same to my sister's husband. Its Kanoha's tradition." Inoichi said proudly.

"You just made that up, admit it you just don't like the young man!" Ino's mother insisted, Inoichi didn't answer her, instead antagonized the achingly hot young man even further. Sasuke felt his body close to overload, but something told him to keep pressing forward that it would be well worth it and over soon.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, and tried to adjust his back to fit the barrels more comfortably, he didn't even dare look at Inoichi risking the fact that one drop might spill. Sweating horrendously, Sasuke dug his burning, smelling feet in the ground, he took off his shoes and socks skillfully, before resuming the task.

"Hey! That is not allowed!" Inoichi said spitefully to Sasuke, Sasuke didn't even hear him, but he did however hear the shouts that Ino's mother gave to him as if she was right next to him.

"What? He was almost up!" Inoichi said half meaning that, Sasuke was being a wussy in taking it off before the finish line, and half meaning that he wanted him to fail.

"Leave the boy alone!" She said finally, before going inside to get the camera.

Sasuke had made it up, without a spill of the water. Inoichi hoisted the barrels off him and told him to go in.

"Inoichi what is all this food doing here?" His wife said in her curious voice, the one that made him fall for her. Though in recent years it was used in front of guests to hide her burning anger.

"I--uh, Sasuke come hither." He said, motioning with his hand for Sasuke to draw near.

"Now, listen carefully, you have 5 minutes, I don't want to see any scraps of food on this table besides bones and fruit skins and seed, got that?" Inoichi said mastering the art of being obvious, needless to say curing his wife's curiosity.

"Inoichi Yamanaka, you are not going to have this young man eat all this! If anything save it for guests! Money does not grow on trees. My goodness, you are a grown man!" She said angry that he would waste food on such a thing, Sasuke was a great choice to her, he was a multi-millionaire so finances wouldn't be a bother in the least, he was an old soul so he would treat Ino very well like a gentleman, and he was devoted, so any disloyalty wasn't in the equation at all.

"Trust me, any man who doesn't have the stomach to finish this, wouldn't be good for our daughter." Inoichi said smirking in happiness, it came off quite creepy and his wife had to block that mental picture out of her memory. Sasuke began right away.

"Hey! I didn't tell you to start!" Inoichi said dashing for the timer, setting it 5 seconds less that 5 minutes. Sasuke moved quickly from dish to dish so he wouldn't have to go back. Seeing his pace Inoichi became worried, and for Sasuke's health, Mrs. Yamanaka took a few plates off his hands and dug in too.

"What? You didn't say I wasn't allowed to eat." She winked to Sasuke, working even harder and faster. They finished with time to spare, and much to their benefit they had enough time left to belch out. Inoichi stomped his foot like a child, but withdrew.

"Oh! I like this one." The said once the dead of the night had taken over the sun, and the young Uchiha had went back to his fancy mansion. Inoichi looked out the window to the forests and plains that surrounded his spring house. The garden could be used as a great test, making Sasuke eat raw vegetables mixed with dirt, but that would put his marriage in hot water. He sat up, and went to go close the blinds.

"Whasareyoudoinggnouw?" His wife said, half her face buried in the pillow, he winced a smile, and innocently claimed that he was just thinking.

"Oh..." She said leaving at that, "Oh!" she said realizing what that meant. She sat up, her hair in curlers and and her pajamas distraught, "Hey! Leave that boy alone you hear me?" she warned giving him the index finger point.

"Alright! Alright!" Inoichi said waving his hands. "I can't but Shikamaru can, yeah, he's smart, he'll think of something..." He said under his breath.

"Captain obvious, can you please learn to whisper. And you better stop." His wife warned again, this time without the finger, and less energetic.

"Right. Right." Inoichi said for the moment.

Next morning:

DING DONG.

"Mr. Yamanaka, what are you doing here at," Shikamaru started, he turned his body around to try and read the clock behind him with blurry eyes.

"3 am?" He gathered, just from looking outside. "Sorry, Nara, but...I need you and your father." He said as if there was a problem, well a big one that is. Shikamaru's eyes widened, he didn't even ask if anything was okay. "Come in," He told the older man quickly.

"Mr. Yamanaka! How very like you to make everyone else fit into you're timing! Troublesome indeed, I remember as kids you'd initiate 5:16 in the morning announcements." Nara said shutting his eyes but for a moment.

"So what do you need?" Shikamaru's father said quietly, trying not to disturb his wife who was sleeping upstairs.

"Your expertise, now you know how Sasuke asked for my blessing, well I don't want Ino married off and leaving us just yet...." Inoichi said, "So you want us to stall him?" Shikamaru said. Inoichi nodded his head in an "in a way" sort of manner.

"Tell him she has gangrene." Shikamaru said immediately.

"No, no, that won't work, this man can fight. Even if I said she was trying to become physically stronger than him, he'd just--; you know what, just help me think of some ways." Inoichi said smiling in anticipation.

"Hey, honey who are talking to---again?" Shikamaru's mother said flatly, she had on tight pajamas that were a women's uni, that came down to her knees. "Every month..." She groaned, not even bothering with trying to be nice. All the while to the other 2 froze waiting for her to bash them for not telling them they had a visitor, which really contradicted what she would have done if they had woken her to tell them of their common visitor.  
Inoichi just smiled, she smiled back and apologized.

"What can I get for you?" She asked, he shook his head, then stopped. "Uh, ideas, you know that Sasuke Uchiha fellow? Wants to wed my daughter and I really don't like him." Inoichi finally admitted.

"That's a first, women set their daughters up with him all the time." Shikamaru said mostly to himself.

"Now, if it was Shikamaru wanting to wed, I'd be more than comfortable, I know him--he's very intelligent, may not be the hardest worker but, hey, he's no Uchiha." Inoichi said smiling. The Naras' all looked to each other in discomfort.

"What?" Inoichi said half innocently, have angrily. "Oh nothing!" The males claimed, but the female Nara had guts.

"Ino's overpowering, she's too loud, much too brash. Though she is a excellent cook, she can clean a place like no other, she does have many other great abilities--" Mrs. Nara said.

"Reminds me of you..." Inoichi said defending his daughter, Mrs. Nara brushed him off though still felt a little bit defeated.

"Have you tried the vampire ploy?" She said changing the subject.

"Yeah, he didn't buy it."

"The Joker gimmick?"

"Saw right through it."

"The up the hill challenge--4 barrels?" She asked straining her voice.

"Mastered it. Its like he has a PH.D in being good at everything." Inoichi said under his breath.

"Hmm...oh! This might work, its an old trick of the males in my family. See you make him eat an entire table of food--" Mrs. Nara started, "All ready tried that?" she said in her "oh, darn" voice. He nodded solemnly, he got up to leave.

"Now wait just a minute, I have an idea." Mr. Nara of all people said. Inoichi was listening intently.

"Make him recite the entire dictionary word for word." He said triumphantly.

00000000

"And if my memory serves me correctly the last word is Zyrardow - a town in Poland." Sasuke said completing the entire dictionary.

"So tell me, what did you major in again?" Yamanaka Inoichi said.

"Everything." Sasuke said smiling.

A/N: Hoped you liked that, thank you for reading!! Please review!

GOD Bless you!!!

0000000

Drabble (2): Ino's thoughts, when she first met Sasuke, chasing after him. Dealing with him not being on her team and trying to find the words to tell him that she loves him.

_I'm tuggin' at my hair_  
_I'm pullin' at my clothes_  
_I'm tryin' to keep my cool_  
_I know it shows_

_I'm staring at my feet_  
_My cheeks are turning red_  
_And I'm searching for the words inside my head_

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous _  
_Tryin' to be so perfect_  
_'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it_  
_Yeah..._

_If I could say what I want to say_  
_I'd say I want to blow you--away_  
_Be with you every night_  
_Am I squeezing you too tight?_  
_If I could see what I want to see_  
_I want to see you go down--on one knee_  
_Marry me today_  
_Guess I'm wishing my life away_  
_With these things I'll never say_

_It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time_  
_What use is it to you what's on my mind?_  
_If it ain't comin' out, we're not going anywhere_  
_So why can't I just tell you that I care?_

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous_  
_Tryin' to be so perfect_  
_'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it _  
_Yeah..._

_If I could say what I wanna say_  
_I'd say I want to blow you--away_  
_Be with you every night_  
_Am I squeezing you too tight?_  
_If I could see what I wanna see_  
_I want to see you go down--on one knee_  
_Marry me today_  
_Guess I'm wishing my life away_  
_With these things I'll never say_

_(What is)What's wrong with my tongue?_  
_These words keep slipping away_  
_(I stutter)I stutter (I stumble)I stumble like I've got nothing to say_

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous_  
_Trying to be so perfect _  
_'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it _  
_Yeah... _

_I guess I'm wishing my life away_  
_With these things I'll never say_

_If I could say what I want to say_  
_I'd say I want to blow you--away_  
_Be with you every night_  
_Am I squeezing you too tight?_  
_If I could see what I want to see_  
_I want to see you go down--on one knee_  
_Marry me today_  
_Guess I'm wishing my life away_  
_With these things I'll never say_

_These things I'll never Say..........._

_-The talented Avril Lavigne_

Ino sat on the brick wall feeling almost defeated in a way; she felt as if she let her first boy love of her life slip away. Or so she thought, she had twiddled her thumbs, bitten her lips, and pranced about back and forth on her heels and balls of her feet during their entire conversation that only lasted about a minute. The one conversation that she had ever had with Sasuke

_"Hey, Ino." Sasuke said, coming up to Ino personally. By habit, she began to confidently sprout out random sentences thinking that it would some how relate to the 2 words that came out of his mouth. He looked confused at her._

_"No, I didn't know that Mahatma Ghandi lead the salt revolt, and yes I did know that holiday is 7 letter word." Sasuke said trying to get past Ino's sudden weirdness._

_"Look anyway Ino, Shikamaru wanted me to tell you that he can make practice today after all, so same spot. What ever that means." Sasuke said trying to at least show interest._

_"Yeah, and the first dictionary was invented by Noah Webster 1806." Ino said, her random Encyclopedia book had now given her more trouble than knowledge. _

_"Alright, uhnm...I guess I'll be seeing you--bye." Sasuke said nervously, "Good bye." Ino said sadly._

"Before you start kicking out random facts, is this seat taken?" Sasuke said with a basket in his hands.

"No. Actually, the woven basket was first made in--" Ino started, Sasuke had an apple ready though and stuffed it her mouth.

"Sorry, I don't think I could take another class of History in my free time." He smiled jokingly. Ino took the apple out and began to chew.

"Yeah." She laughed Goofy-like, Sasuke looked horrified yet softened. "You do a great impression of Goofy, but I'm sort of a Donald Duck, type guy. Hope we can get along." He winked to her, taking a chance by putting his arm around her. Ino settled into his arms. After awhile Ino's answers had less and less of the random facts and more in depth opinions.

"Did you know that Huckleberry Finn was a novel created by Mark Twain? But his real name was..." Ino said her voice fading at Sasuke putting his finger to her lips.

"Did you know, that I have such a crush on you?" He asked smoothly. Ino went in for a kiss, and they shared their first of many kisses.

A/N: Aww...thanks a lot for reading. I really appreciate it. Please review!

GOD Bless You.

Drabble (3): The office

"So, how is the research analysis going?" Ino asked casually looking over her shoulder at the computer screen, without any pause, Sakura whirled around in her computer chair.

"Ask me that, one more time." She said threateningly, her eyes like darts to Ino. Without fail, Ino backed off, not even thinking of fighting with her. Sasuke stuck his head through the door.

"Hey, uh Sakura not to be annoying, but hows that research analysis going for you?" He asked softly, Sakura melted at the sound of his voice, she perked up, sitting up like a lady with her legs cross and her back straight. She flipped her hair and showed off her pearly white teeth.

"Just fine Sasuke koibito, thank you for asking!" She smiled waving. "Ah, I bet it's a lot of work, let me leave it to you. Ino want to go grab a bite?" He asked in a lower voice for Sakura's sake.

"No, no, the work load is finishable, if that is a word. Anyway, Ino can take it from here, let me go get breakfast with you." Sakura smiled to both of them, she then, purposefully tripped, slipping just enough for Sasuke to catch her.

"Alright, then I guess I'll be seeing you Ino." He smiled, Ino distraught said nothing at all to them, how could she? Sakura had been doing most of the work anyway. Ino cracked her knuckles, and properly re-tied her hair up, banks included.

After a few, uh, _colorful_ diction, Ino succeeded in breaking the laptop in half, and shattering the hard drive, blowing the DVD player installed to smitherins, its remains smoking. Ino coughed, waving the smoke away from her face. Shikamaru popped his head through the door, also waving the smoke away.

"I saw Sasuke leave with Sakura and you didn't leave the office, I knew you'd do this to the computer." Shikamaru said taking a cloth and picking the laptop up and into the garbage. Let's just say Ino wasn't very good at technology of most kind.

"Technology is a pain, the thing wouldn't even turn on." Ino whined, kicking the garbage over, and setting the carpet mildly on fire. Shikamaru rushed to the office kitchen and got an water pitcher, ran back and extinguished the fire.

"Thanks, buddy." Ino sighed, safely hiked up on the desk, she had let her hair down and she began to habitually chew it.

"Sakura's gonna go mid-eval on me." Ino said now chewing her fingernails, freshly done to add.

"No she won't; sure you'll have to pay for all this, but she stopped trusting you with her files and instead had them saved on a flash drive she keeps on her key chain necklace.

"Right, of course, now to replace the laptop, come on!" Ino said initiating a "field trip" their boss bought it and let them leave.

When they returned Ino dumped the identical laptop on the counter. "Now, to change the start button name thing-y to Sakura, slap on a Konoha sticker, and make the desk top background Sasuke." Ino exhaled, rubbing her hands together. Shikamaru blocked her.

"I don't think so, it's best you leave that up to me, since I work in accounting we can tra--oh wait, you'll have to use a computer. Ummm....hmm! I've got it, you switch with Gaara, he's the manager after all. It wouldn't hurt to ask." Shikamaru said, after finishing the look-a-like laptop to "perfection".

Ino knocked on the glass door, well, everything was glass, the whole office except for the walls pretty much and the curtains.

"Hey, boss." Ino said meekly, Gaara knew that voice all too well.

"Ino, I can't cover up loss in company spending again," Gaara said sighing. "No, no, no, no, gosh, no, now _that_ I learned from the 12th time. " Ino smiled, Ino was an avid company spender and got only the finest things for office "improvements".

"Remember on 'Bring Your Kids To Work Day' and I did you that favor by taking care of Gaara Jr.? Now, you had told me--" Ino said going in for the killer. "I remember what I told you, what do you need?" Gaara said closing his laptop.

"Um, can you finish up Sakura and I's research paper please? You know how I am with technology and Sakura is really counting on me for this one. Since your technically off every day excepts for meetings, it wouldn't hurt to help me out; I'll tell you what to write, promise." Ino smiled, Gaara was shocked, and didn't know what to say. "Uh, sure?" Gaara said getting up, Ino rushed to hug him, but he stopped her.

"This is only a returning favor. This is not to happen again, alright?" Gaara said moving up to go help her. Ino nodded standing up straight, and clasping her hands together.

By the time Sakura and Sasuke had finished their meals and returned back, the office looked the same and the research analysis was finished. Sakura examined the place, twice over even, "What did you do, who helped you?" Sakura said as if she already knew something was up. Ino nervously looked at her. "Well, you know. I try," Ino said, Sakura cut her off, "Good job." she smiled.

"Good job? But, I broke your laptop, replaced it, and had Gaara do the work." Ino said blurting out the truth. "Yeah, I know, like I said, good job, because guess who's taking us all out to dinner tonight?" Sakura said happier than ever that someone is taking the group out tonight, like they do almost every night. They all lived in the same condo building so it was easy, exempting a few people, but the majority did.

"I am?" Ino said unhappily, Sakura looked confused. "No...Sasuke, silly." She said to Ino. Ino looked ecstatic.

The evening went as it usually did, everyone did most of the talking except Hinata, Ino would try to get her to put in her two cents until Neji intervened, it was almost scheduled.

"So, Sasuke, do you want to talk a ride up on the roof?" Ino whispered through the menu. Sasuke's eye mildly lighted up and he smiled.

"Why not, wait--I have a better idea, lets go to the movies." Sasuke said paying the bill and leaving. Sakura said nothing, she was too entertained by the company finance person instead.

"I insist we watch a chick flick, I mean a drama, no offense. I just thought you would like those soap opera-y things." Sasuke said with half a smile.

"You know me well, Sasuke." Ino smiled, taking his elbow and walking in the movies. After the movies they settled on a sleep over inviting the whole company. Once everyone had gone to sleep though, they stayed up talking, chatting about their separate lives even though they worked at the same job.

"And I said, "So, hows the weather up there?" and the girls basketball team, the girl was all "Excuse me?" and I only apologized and sat back down." Ino said, telling him of her high school experience.

"Aw, I remember when I accidentally played a girl in basketball and made her nose bleed. She in turn only made me go on a date with her. It wasn't so bad, but on occasion my mind would wonder to the bruise site and stare." Sasuke said as if he was still in the moment. Ino laughed and he chimed in too.

"Good, great times." Ino smiled.

"Great times." Sasuke echoed.

A/N: Hoped you liked it!!! Please review, and thanks a bunch for reading! Tell me which one you liked the best please!!! Thanks in advance!

Love,

SnowyWolfe,

GOD Bless You.


End file.
